


Second Chance

by Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7



Series: Reincarnation [1]
Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: But also can be a stand alone, Can be considered a prequel to Eternal Promise, Christmas Miracles do exist, Gen, Originally posted on Fanfiction.net years ago, Time for a second chance~, Yuzuru is the best big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7/pseuds/Mako_red_demon_sen_whitefox7
Summary: This time...things were going to be different. Yuzuru Otonashi has faced many hardships in his life, both living and surprisingly in death as well.Now he was back. With his memories intact he's determined to fix things, starting with his sister Hatsune. He refuses to let history repeat itself. The clock is ticking, and Christmas draws ever closer, this is his second chanceMako's 101 understanding to her writing format...bold-dialogue. italics-dreams/thoughts/memories. bold+italics-letters/emails/quotes from others/dialogue in dreams(memories)...take note this is all based on the context of the story. I'll be sure to write reminders in all stories I put on here.
Series: Reincarnation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074611
Kudos: 5





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: It's Christmas time~ And it's good to be back in action-and what better way to get into the swing of things then to upload a one shot involving one of my favorite animes~ I do not own...Angel Beats

_Second Chance_

_3rd P.O.V_

It was that time of year again. **"Are you ok Hatsune?"** She was coughing, struggling to breath as mucus and saliva came out in dull red clumps **. "I'm fine big brother, I promise."** She gives Yuzuru a smile, doing what she could to reassure him, but they both knew the truth.

And it was absolutely painful for him. This was his second life, and already he could see the patterns. Despite his efforts things were not that much different this time around. Once again, his precious sister's immune system was weak at birth and he was on his own to taking care of her.

Even though he still retained his memories of the afterlife and his previous life, there still was no hopes of an operation and saving her. There were no donors to give her the opportunity to undergo a surgery. Yuzuru could only watch helplessly as his sister endures the pain.

She could see it, the sadness, regret and fear coating his eyes. **"Hey, Yuzuru oni-chan, can we do something on Christmas Eve?"** However much that the elder Otonashi sibling could compare to the past, he was surprised to see that there were some changes.

For starters because he kept his memories, he was actually able to succeed and get his license(though he's been very weary of subways and trains) much faster. And he had been able to convince the hospital to let him take care of her at home.

Hatsune, his sweet little sister, though was growing weaker by the day, never seemed more alive, but something was odd. Granted she was always grateful for the things that they did together and was always smiling, but...there was something different this time around.

Whatever it was though he couldn't pin point. **"Let's see if you're any better ok? I'll come up with some ideas and talk to about it in the morning."** He wasn't naïve, but he didn't want to dash her hopes. With an excited nod she snuggles under the covers, getting comfortable.

Chuckling Yuzuru tucks her in and plants a kiss to her forehead. **"Love you, get some rest."** Closing her eyes she drowsily replies her appreciation towards him before falling into a peaceful sleep. He waits a few minutes before standing up and leaving the room.

Three weeks and four days...that was how long he had until the day she died. Last time he had so many regrets, regrets that still haunt him to this day. This was the second chance he had been waiting for. His heart was full of emptiness, from the loss of his friends from the battlefront, and Kanade.

He couldn't bare losing his sister twice. Which was why the moment after he made sure she was asleep he headed for the living room. Piling books on the small coffee table and grabbing his laptop he researched as much as he could.

He looked up possible new treatment options and what they could do. Scoured the entire internet for names of potential donors that could match with his sister-hell, he even called up some of his co-workers at the hospital to see if they knew anyone familiar with the disease that Hatsune was fighting.

Three or so weeks, before she possibly passes away again. There was no way he was going to stand by and risk it happening for a second time. Not if he could help it. She was struggling tooth and nail to live. It was only fair that he take up the fight too.

_...countdown...3 weeks 1 day._

**"Oni-chan are you ok?"** The smaller girl frowned as her brother gave her a bowl of piping soup. Bags were under his eyes from the lack of sleep and he was so pale. **"I'm fine. Just been doing some late night reading is all."**

Technically he didn't lie, though he didn't want to go into detail of just how worried he was for her. **"Silly brother, you need to get some rest, otherwise You're going to be the one in the hospital~"** He could only give a weak chuckle.

Lifting his hands in surrender. **"I know, I know, I'll get some rest tonight, now eat your soup before it gets cold."** Satisfied she picks up a spoonful, blowing at the steamy liquid before happily slurping it up. With a small sigh stretches his arms over his head.

Much to his dismay, none of the people he's called nor the information he's typed up has been helpful to his endeavors. He couldn't help but hate how time was moving so fast, as if to spite him and his efforts.

No matter what he refused to give up. It was never going to be an option for him to take. The only light in his life was fading day by day and losing it would mean the end. There just had to be something he could do.

_2 weeks 2 days_

Not much time has passed but already he could see how fast her health was deteriorating. And with the temperatures getting colder, her immune system was taking huge hits. The doctors had forced his hand and Hatsune was back in the hospital in the hopes of giving her medicine that could prolong her life.

Though to Yuzuru it didn't seem to be working. If anything, her condition was getting worse. Coughing fits, moments of severe fatigue, involuntary shaking, all symptoms that Yuzuru kept seeing as the clock kept on ticking.

 **"I'm telling you sir, we're doing all we can to help your sister, but circumstances like this take time."** Time was the one thing he didn't have. He couldn't simply believe that by some miracle the doctors get a donor or newfound cure to save Hatsune.

No, this time it was going to be all on him. **"Please, I know the odds are slim, but could you please check to see if I could be a compatible donor?"** There was a slim to none chance. Back in his first life, he was no such match, but he had to try.

Even though cancer was a very dangerous disease, and even if Hatsune went through the procedure the chances of it returning to kill her was high. Still, her brother wanted to take that chance. **"Very well...come this way. The odds of you matching are low, but there's no problem with trying."**

Sighing in relief he follows behind the doctor, keeping his fingers crossed. 

_1 week 4 days_

**"Is everything prepared?"** Yuzuru was staring up at the ceiling, he was in a slight daze from the medication. **"Vitals are good, the doctor is here, so we're about to begin. Sir we're going to put you under so we can begin. Are you ready?"** Yuzuru could only nod, as his mouth was covered with an air mask.

He's been waiting two lifetimes for this. Miracles can truly happen as he found out he matched his sister. She could get the surgery she desperately needed, and at last live the way she's always wanted to. The cancer was the same, an infected lung that spread throughout her body on Christmas eve failing on her.

Things will be different this time around, he can give her one of his. **"Time to begin."** A sweet scent infested the mask, and already Yuzuru could find his eyes drooping with fatigue. Allowing the darkness to swallow him whole.

Even to the end he was hoping his sister live, live the life that she never had a chance to get. **"Hatsune..."**

_Countdown...Two hours_

**"Merry Christmas Hatsune!"** She smiled at the nurse, taking the small bouquet of flowers from her bed. **"Thank you."** The sun was setting, bringing a beautiful hue of orange and pink light into the room.

But for some reason the young girl couldn't find it in her to marvel at it. **"Ma'am...um-is he?"** The older woman hugs Hatsune tightly. **"He'll be here soon, I promise."** She couldn't stop the glimmer of hope from shining through her eyes.

All she's been doing is waiting around. Looking for his sheepish expression while apologizing for being late. **"Hey...sorry I'm late."** With wide eyes she looks over the smiling nurse's shoulder, there he was.

Her big brother, who's always took care of her, never made her feel lonely or sad was leaning against the doorway. **"You ready to get going?"** This was the best Christmas present she could ever ask for.

 **"Yeah~"** Hopping out of the bed, she makes her way towards his, placing her hand in his. **"Have a good Christmas ma'am!"** Together the Otonashi siblings make their way to the exit. **"Where should we go first to celebrate?"**

Hatsune hums, keeping her gaze on her brother's tired, but happy expression. **"Let's take this slow and just take in the sights."** He raises an eyebrow at her. **"Not happening sis. It's the first time in years that you got to go out and enjoy yourself."** She bites her lip.

It wasn't like she didn't want to, she really did want to take in the sights of a town in the full Christmas spirit, but there was more to it. **"I don't want you to push yourself oni-chan. I heard that the doctors didn't want you leaving just yet."** They tried to keep her in the dark about it.

But it was obvious it was because of Yuzuru that she was here right now, able to walk and with her own eyes gaze upon the lights beginning to glow in the darkening sky. He sacrificed everything for her, there was no way she was going to be ignorant of her brother's pain and struggles.

She was no doctor, but it was as clear as day that he was still having a hard time adjusting to having just one lung. **"Don't worry so much about me, it'll be fine, I promise."** Her grip tightens as she huddles closer to him. **"Love you oni-chan."**

_**'Thank you for giving me a second chance..'** _

the end~

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: I've done it! First one shot for christmas is done~ Phew, glad that's over. Literally right up to the end I was contemplating if I wanted to end this story on a hopeful note or a depressing one with Yuzuru dying in her place.
> 
> But hey...the siblings were my favorite characters in the anime...so I knew I would hate myself with a passion if I killed them off. This could be considered a prequel to Eternal Promise, or it could be left on it's own. It's up to you~
> 
> thanks for reading guys~ Happy holidays and tchao for now!


End file.
